Main Chat Patrol
The Main Chat Patrol is an Internet-based company founded by Brick Harper in 66 SIT. Its main product is private military contracting and law enforcement around the Internet, but it also: *Is a licensed producer of weapons and other things MCP related old and new used by the MCP for civilian use. (Automatic weapons are not legal on the Internet, but a license to own one is given by the MCP upon a purchase of one from the MCP that overrides this law.) *Is a licensed producer of all land and sea vehicles used by the MCP for civilian use. Vehicles with mounted guns such as machine guns and cannons are available, but the guns are either disabled or chosen to be removed by the customer at request. *Owns a company town called Freedom City, for families of serving troops to stay for a reduced cost. *Has free life insurance for people serving. (All plans no matter how expensive cover death by War on Wikia.) *Is the 2nd largest company in the Internet behind Google and just ahead of InnovationTech. *The owner of the radio station MCP FM. It plays classic rock, metal, and punk. History The Main Chat Patrol Corporation (More commonly known as the Main Chat Patrol or MCP) was founded in 66 SIT when Harper was only 18. It started out as a scientific research program for humanoid AI, but after seeing the potential for financial benefit, he turned it into a company for law enforcement, both hired and full time. While some speculate that the MCP is enforcing the law without prior approvement by websites, Brick has said numerous times in press conferences that it is, "Stupid to think that we're working for free. How else would we be able to earn so much money? Borrowing from the bank? The bank practically borrows from us to store our money." However, by the turn of the tensions just before the War on Wikia, Brick chose to join the war on the side of the Internet Defence Force. The army of robots, as well as many paid humans, gave Brick and the alliance between the MCP and IDF a massive edge, as robots did not need to be paid, given food, clothes, water, or medical assistance, thus giving them a large financial edge, not to mention high morale due to numbers, approval rating, very high pay (30,000 Standard Internet Credit for just the first rank of Private, and 2,000,000 SIC for the highest rank of General]], and the Main Chat Patrol Morale Improvement Act. Reception The reception of the MCP is greatly positive. Almost every website hires it for law enforcement, even the ones that are employers of the IDF. The MCP is known to be a kind, generous, and people-friendly company, despite being the 2d richest company in the world. It has been the main attraction of many Internet Festival parades; showing off weaponry, soldiers, vehicles, and power. It is also known to attend childrens' birthday parties; giving them presents (Toy models of MCP vehicles, MCP soldier action figures, money, rides in vehicles such as cars, trucks, tanks, planes, and helicopters, etc.) Brick has spoken out on the reception of the MCP at multiple press conferences. He said this in his speech about the MCP and IDF victory after the war: "When I started this company when I was 18, all I wanted was money. Money, money, money, it was all I could think about. But then I saw how happy people were with me and my company. People call me a national hero, send me gifts, and so on. I even know some notorious left wing socialists who respect who I am. I'm not about money anymore, and I appreciate every single one of you who has supported me. Without this morale, we would have lost to the Wiks. I want to say thanks to a few people first: My friends Mad and Rys, for joining the MCP and being good friends to me. President Drew, for being a good leader of the LMBW, and letting me justify means by ends. General McCormick, for letting me and my army have a friendship with you and yours. And of course, all 6 billion of you amazing, beautiful people out there. I don't know your names, but I know who you are: You are loyal, patriotic, kind, generous, beautiful people, and my army and I salute you. Best of luck in life." Controversy The MCP has faced multiple issues concerning questionable motives concerning torture, violence, recklessness, etc. Of 100 street crimes approached by the MCP, 72 criminals reported being beaten with nightsticks by two or more MCP officers; 12 reported being shot and surviving; 8 were shot/beaten and killed, and 11 died during the ride to the nearest MCP base due to injuries. The attendance of the MCP to childrens' events such as birthday parties and school career days has been met with both positive and negative reception. Life in Service 100 human soldiers surveyed in the MCP about how good their life was were as follows: *87%: Great *6%: Good *4%: Fair *3%: Poor *3%: Bad The MCP is known to sell things in camps that could help a soldier in a few ways, such as sunglasses and aviators, leather gloves, steel toe boots, hoods to sew onto uniforms, extra weapon cleaning kits, and more. Trivia *The name "Main Chat Patrol" and livery of its Ford Falcon XB pursuit cars are both obvious references to the Mad Max movies, in which the police force Max works for is called the Main Force Patrol and also drive Falcon XBs as their main vehicle. *Brick often jokingly refers to the MCP as multiple types of companies, such as: Main Chat Patrol Inc, Main Chat Patrol Industries, Main Chat Patrol SpA, Main Chat Patrol AG, MCP Congolmerate, and Main Chat Patrol GmbH. *Brick's reasons for using many types of old vehicles and weapons is because he claims that just because something is old, doesn't mean it can't still be useful. This connection between him and inanimate objects like vehicles and weapons is strengthened by the names he often gives them. He also states that older vehicles have much cheaper insurance, which is true in real life. *The reason Brick has only designed "male" robots for service is because he thinks that the MCP should keep the masculine image, although many women soldiers do serve in its ranks. *Unlike the IDF, he MCP welcomes all sexualities, including lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer, whereas the IDF allows all but transgenders, although like the former US military policy, questions would not be asked about somebody's sexuality.